


Once A Knight: Yandere Knight Reinhardt X Prince Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Once A (K)night [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, knight reinhardt, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a young prince in line for the throne, who knew that is body guard and Knight was always watching him. As the saying goes once a king always a king but once a knight is enough~
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Series: Once A (K)night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Once A Prince

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with chapter one, In which Reinhardt will meet the young prince enjoy!]

(Reinhardt's POV) 

I was a bit pissed off I was taken off the battlefield to be in charge of the prince. Yes I love the royal family. But I do not understand why I have to watch the young prince when there is many knights for the job. I stood in front of the Queen and she smiled as she picked up a bundle of blankets and brought them over to me. I looked down and saw the most stunning eyes I have ever seen crystal (eye color) eyes and a innocent smile and laugh. I was capture by all of this and knew I would gladly defend the young prince. 

As the years went by, I was the one to stand guard over the young prince. I was always there for him and he had grown on me more and more. I could not imagine my life without him. He is only five and yet he is my everything. I knew I would never let him go. We are out in the gardens and he is climbing the tree. I chuckle at his energetic nature. I watch over him carefully. Suddenly I see him slip and I caught him. But I notice something terrifying. 

His knee was bleeding, but he did not seem to mind saying he wanted to climb. I brought him to the infirmy and got to wrapping his leg. He seemed to not mind that either. I was stunned as he looks at me and touches my face. 

"It is just a scrape, I am okay." He tells me. 

Oh how I wish that was the case with live in an age of the plague, death from a single scrape. I cannot risk loosing him. Seeing him bleed... Even if it was just a scrape was terrifying and I cannot and will not let this continue. As long as I live I will make sure he is never hurt again. 

That vow was easier said than done. This boy was so adventuresses. He wanted to see the world and explore it. I could not let that happen. Luckily the Queen and King agreed with me and we kept him in the castles grounds. He was safe but still oh so adventures. I do not remember how many times he escape my sight and made his way through the castle grounds. 

Each time I felt like my heart may stop. He always was fine but I had to scold him each time. He did not seem to mind. 

Soon the prince matured into a young man. He began taking lessons on what he would have to do to run the kingdom. And how to act like a man. And before my eyes he became from an innocent child. To a strong handsome man. My feelings for him changed and I did not know when or why. But now I wanted to have him pinned beneath me moaning my name. I know that this is a sin and I know I could never be with him. But I will make sure he never lays with anyone else. He is mine and mine alone and I will not stand for him to sleep with another man or woman. 

I do not care if he will one day be king he is mine! 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First Chapter is done, You all voted for male reader with Knight Reinhardt and I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	2. Confess

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well my sexies!]

(Name's POV)

I woke up early for my sword fencing class. I took to the bath as a servant poured hot water into the tub and I began to wash myself. I am suppose to have the servants bathe me but I are more independent. And that is thanks to my guard, Reinhardt. After I wash myself and got dressed, I made my way down to the fencing ring, where I put on my gear and began to fence against my partner. Reinhardt followed close behind as he was always outside my room when I awoke. I fought well and won, which was rare for me and removed my gear. I see Reinhardt clapping and I smiled and walked over to him. 

"You are getting better." Reinhardt says. 

"Thank you Reinhardt." I say with a smile. "Do you mind if we go riding, I wish to get some wind in my hair before my meeting." 

He nodded his head and we headed to the stables their we got our horses ready and mounted them heading off into the hill side. I love the wind in my hair as we ride. I did not do this is often as I liked. As we rode off into the hill side I look at Reinhardt. I will not lie I had feelings for the old crusader. Feelings that were not good, that were truly a sin. It was bound to happen, I spent most of my life with him, more than my own mother and father. I blush as we make it to the top of a hill and under a willow tree. I looked at him and smile as we were shielded my the leaves. 

We get off and I took a deep breath. I have to take a chance. "I have feelings for you." I say and he freezes and looks at me. 

(Reinhardt's POV) 

I stared at him in shock as he is a blushing mess and I knew he was telling the truth. "(Nam-)"

"I have for a long time. I know it is a sin, I just... I needed to tel-" I cut him off by bending over and kissing him deeply. 

He gripped my shoulders and I lift him up and he wraps his legs the best he could around my waist. We make out and I hold him with one hand on his ass and the other in his hair. He grips my shoulders digging his nails into mu tough skin. soon I slip my tongue into his mouth and he moans as our tongues fight for dominance. His was clumsy and unsure. This must be his first kiss. 

Which I am so glad I am his first kiss. He moans and moves his hands to my hair pulling on it and stroking my chest I loved the feeling of this and love him. Soon we hear a voice outside the tree leaves and he pushes himself out of my arms and onto the ground fixing his hair. 

"Young sire!" The voice call. "The king moved the meeting up, he needs you back at the castle now!" 

He nods. "We shall be there.." He says and then looks at me and mouths sorry as he leaves the tree and I follow. 

I should have known our moment would be cut short. We live in a world where we could not be together and I will have to accept that. But I cannot! After tasting his sweet lips and knowing he feels the same way for me I must have him, he belongs to me and it does not matter what anyone else thinks, he shall be mine and mine alone!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS READER CONFESSED XD But I smell mischief I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy all my friends!]


	3. No Choice

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back and chapter 2 was a pre written chapter just like this, enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I looked at Reinhardt as we made it into the meeting hall, we were on the brink of war with a neighboring kingdom and I had a feeling what my duty would be. Though I did not like it, I was not attracted to woman in the least and I feel like I will have to marry their princess. I looked at Reinhardt one last time and took my seat at the round table. My father called the meeting to order and it began, the meeting that will decide my fate and the fate of my kingdom, I have no choice. 

"As we all know we are on the brink of war." My father says. "Myself and the King of their kingdom have made the choice to wed My only heir to their princess in an alliance." 

I looked down knowing I had no choice. 

"(Name)." He says. "You will Marry her and return with her, then you will be crowned king of Germany." 

I looked at him in shock. Not only will I marry a girl I have never met before but I will also become king? This is all moving to fast I thought I had years to prepare but now everything has turned upside down. 

"I shall." I say as I knew I had no choice in the matter. 

"Splendid, Reinhardt will protect you on your journey to Switzerland, where you woo and then you will Marry Princess Angela Ziegler." 

(DUN DUN DON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Angela aka Mercy is the princess!! HUGE PLOT TWIST) 

I frowned but then forced and smiled and nodded. I left with Reinhardt feeling heart broken. It would have been better if I had not told Reinhardt my feelings at all. It would not be this heart breaking. 

(Reinhardt's POV) 

We made it back to the bed chambers and I was barely holding back my rage, he is so young and yet his life is being stolen from him and he is being forced to marry a woman from another kingdom. He should be with me! I knew him the best not this whore. 

(LE GASP!!! MERCY IS NOT A WHORE!!! SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!) 

I could not stand it, but I must serve the Kingdom and if that meant letting this go on. I must swallow my pride and love and be their for the young prince while he makes the biggest mistake of his life. 

Once we were both packed and the carriage was filled we headed out and began our jorney across the country side. I knew that my love will be gone and this will be the last time I will be able to be near him. I swallow hard. I must do what is right for the kingdom and what is right for my love. Yes I have no choice in the matter he is going to make a great king and I will be there to protect him and his children as well. I sigh and look out the window. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS third chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
